DEADLY REUNION
by ALORA DINGO1428
Summary: slade has returned and this time he is not alone he has a new apprantice. what happens when she runs into a old friend? All HELL is about to break loose. suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It is a another bright and sunny day and, the titans were up doing their usual routine. Robin in his room trying to crack the the puzzle to slade's next move, starfire cooking a tamaranian dish, raven meditating, cyborg and beastboy playing a race car game. Suddenly the Tv went black which ended cyborg's and beastboy's game. "What the hell BB what did you do" Cyborg asked pushing BB off the couch. Beast boy threw his hands up in the air waving them saying "I didn't do anything I swear." The screen on the Tv went static and cleared showing a black and orange mask. "Hello titans" Slade said his voice smooth and strong. "Slade" Robin spat as he entered the room. "What are you up to?" Slade's eye slanted as an indecation that he found Robin's hatred for him amusing. "Now robin paitence is a vertue" he said neatly folding his hands togather. Robin frowned at his arch enemy. "I just wanted to invite you all to a little get togather, The party is located at the dock peir 24, don't be late titans." In those lates words slade ends the chat and the screen returns to normal. "Titans move out" boy wonder yelled as the titans made their way to the docks. When they arrived they were greeted by sladebots. "TITANS GO!" Robin yelled with pride. As the others were fighting sladebots Robin spotted slade, and charged for him when a blast of red energy shocked his whole body. After defeating the robots the others hear their leader scream and go to aid, but are too hit with a bolt of energy. "Suprise titans!" Slade commented with a hint of joy to his voice. "What did you do to us!?" Cyborg barked trying to arise from the ground. "I did nothing really but My apprentice did" he admitted. "APPRENTICE ENTER" slade bellowed. The titans gasp when a girl with bright red hair appear beside slade. "Yes master?" she asked with no emotion coming from her voice or face. "Say hello to our guest the teen titans." He informed. Before the girl could say anything robin jumped up and punched slade in the face. The rest of team got up and began to fight the redheaded girl, but failed. She moved so fast that they found it hard to keep up. Cyborg opened fire on her with his sonic blaster, she dodged it and used her powers to wrap him in red energy and throw him through a wall. Next starfire flung starbolts at her and was able to hit her. The girl growled, ran towards a wall, ran up it, did a double back flip and swiftly kicked starfire in the chest which caused her to hit the ground hard. Beastboy charged slade's apprentice and turned into a gorilla. He grabbed hold of her and held her down. the girl struggled and shot energy through her body to his and electricuted him. Beastboy turned back to his human form and fell to the side. Raven snuck up behind her and said "Azarath metrion zinthos." sending dark energy at her. the girl turned to raven and held up her hand using her powers to block raven's energy. Then the girl formed a ball of red energy and sent it hurling towards raven. Raven grinded her teeth as the pain went to every inch of her body. Raven fell to the ground her hood falling as she tried to hold herself up. The red headed girl froze in her tracks and ceased her powers. She slowly crept up to the black bird and said "Raven?" Raven rose her head up and stared into the girl's eyes and gasped saying "Abrilla?"

plz R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Without paying any attention to the other titans, Abrilla was hit by a sonic blast. she slid across the floor grunting in pain. Slade kneed robin in the face and turned to notice his apprentice on the floor. His anger rose in him telling that this is unacceptable. "This is not over" Slade hears robin say trying to get up. "No it is only the beginning...ABRILLA come" slade commanded as he and his apprentice backed away into the darkness.

{Back at slade's lair}

Slade entered the training hall and saw abrilla punching a bag. He grabbed a wooden staff, slowly walked up behind her and slapped the staff across her back. Abrilla fell to the ground. She stared at the floor and looked carefully at slade's shadow as he towered over her. "How did you get destracted when i ordered and trained you to never let your gaurd down" Slade asked. Abrilla took a deep breath and answered " I am sorry master it will never happen again." Slade struck her once more on the back and said "That is not what I asked now...the truth." Abrilla gave no response. Slade brought the staff down once more, but it did not hit her for it stopped in its place covered in a red blazing mass of energy. Abrilla got up, looked Slade in the eye and annouced "Becuase you did not tell me I would be fighting raven." "Does it really matter? you will fight who I say" He said. With her eyes burning like fire she stormed out of the room and headed to hers. Before she could open the door Slade placed his arm in front of the door and spoke with a voice that sounded like it had poison in it, "Be up bright and early combat training at 6." Abrilla look up at him and hissed "yes master" as she phased through the door.

{TITAN'S TOWER}

"WHO WAS SHE" Robin exclaimed slamming his fist on the kitchen table. "Please friend Robin you must hold still" Starfire exspressed as she whiped the blood from his face. " Who ever she is she can really pack a punch" Beast boy said putting a ice pack on his head. Raven entered the room and made a cup of tea. " "Well I believe we need a different stratedgy " Cyborg said fixing his arm. the dark witch just kept quiet as she took a sip of her green tea. "Raven are you ok" Robin asked placing a hand on her shoulder. "Yes I just need to meditate" Raven told him. That night while Raven was meditating in her room she feels a presence in her room. She turns to see Abrilla standing near her window. "Raven its been a whi..."she implied but was cut off when raven sucker punched her in the face. "GET OUT" Raven declared as she held Abrilla up by the collar of her shirt. "Don't tell me you are still mad about me leaving azarath without telling you goodbye" Abrilla said "Look I'm sorry ok?" Raven glared at her with hatred in her heart. Raven released Abrilla and turned away. "It is a little late for i'm sorry you know and no I'm not upset I'm hurt. you was the only friend I had and one day you up and leave" Raven inquired deeply breathing in order to control the rage inside her. "Look it was not my fault, the monks of azarath told me to either leave or die." She fired back. "Why are you working for slade" Raven asked. "After I left I tried to find you, but ended up lost and near death from starvation. Slade took care of me and I promised him that no matter what I would always stay by his side and help him when he needed it." Abrilla noted. "Well I should be going before Slade finds out that I'm gone." Raven turned to say something when she saw that Abrilla was gone. Raven looked out the window. "I believe there is more than what you say Abrilla."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'm almost home free" Abrilla thought to herself as she snuck quietly into her room. "Long night" a smooth voice says. Abrilla froze to see Slade sitting in her reading chair with the lamp on. "Master I was uh just out at the beach." she fibbed. "Dear child Why must you lie I know you went to see raven." he spoke. Slade got out of his seat and walked to Abrilla with a remote in his hand. He clicked it and it started to show a video of her talking to Raven. "You see Abrilla I have eyes everywhere" Slade stated placing his palm under her chin. "Master I..." Abrilla pleaded, but was only struck in the face. "There will be no tears here only blood and sweat do I make myself clear." Slade warned as he made his way to the door. "Yes" she said clearing the tears from her eyes and sore face. Then she made her way to her bed and layed there until she was sleep. The next morning Abrilla was in the training hall sparing with Slade. She channeled her powers to throw weapons at him. He dodged them all, leaped in the air and brought his fist down to strike her. Unfortunetly he miss and his hand went through the floor. "A dobbleganger I'm impressed you have progressed dear" he clarified picking the shards of wood out of his knuckles. "Well I learned from the best" Abrilla noted. "Meet me in the control room when you are done cleaning up I have a job for you" Slade instructed. Abrilla went to her bathroom,took a shower, got dressed in her uniform and headed for the control room. When she got there Slade was showing the sattlelite version of Wayne inc. "I need you go and retrieve a computer chip for me." He ordered without turning her way. "Easy as pie" She chuckled as she dissovled through the floor. Abrilla teleported to the building. Abrilla stayed in the shadows and quietly reached her destination. She knocked out the gaurds and grabbed the chip. As she levitated to the ceiling she was met by the titans. "Stop right where you are" Robin said. "Or what bird brain your gonna hurt me with your little toys" Abrilla says as she giggled. "TITANS TAKE HER DOWN" he yelled. Abrilla stood there looking at her nails as robin ran towards her. Robin whipped out his staff and swung it in her direction. Abrilla slid to the right and sliced his staff in half with a red sword made from her powers. "My turn"She cackled, her glowing red. Abrilla snatched robin by his shirt and threw him at cyborg who was trying to blast her. Starfire shot starbolts at her. Abrilla moved from side to side avoiding them. Then with amazing focus she caught one and flung it back with a bit of her powers. Starfire was hit and fell the ground unconcious. Beastboy turned into a lion and pounced her. "Nice try" She said standing behind him. The changling turned back human, looked down and saw the dobbleganger disappear. Abrilla brought her foot down and kicked him in the back. Abilla almost escaped when she was stopped by raven. "Well what are you waiting for attack." Slade told her through the ear piece. "Abrilla stop this now you don't have at do this" Raven begged. "I don't want to hurt you Raven"Abrilla said. She hasitated then flew off the building with Raven right behind her. "Stop running and fight" Slade commanded. Abrilla stopped and cried as she hurled red energy. Raven used her powers as well and they both entered in a magical tug of war. "FINISH HER" slade roared in her ear which gave her a headache. "Sorry Raven" She apologized. Abrilla screamed as she strengthen her powers. It swallowed up raven's dark energy and blasted her out of the sky. "RAVEN!" the others shrieked. Abrilla flew down and caught raven before she hit the ground. "I'm so sorry." She laid here safely on the ground and fled.

remember R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME AND RUN FROM A FIGHT" Slade exclaimed. "Master I will not let Raven die for your benefits she is my friend" Abrilla informed. Slade gave her a powerful left hook which caused her to land on the hard floor. " not anymore, you are mine understood?" he raved walking to his computer. "yes master" She said removing the blood from her mouth. lifting herself up she examined Slade as he placed the chip into the hard drive. "What is the chip for" she questioned. "It is used to send out a electrical wave that will cause a blackout and then we will strike" he told her. "What do you mean strike" Abrilla asked "we will eliminate the teen titans and take over this city, but for now we will wait." he instructed.

{MEANWHILE AT TITAN TOWER}

"How is she" Robin asked looking at raven's body as she levitated over the bed. "Her vital signs seem to be normal. She is healing herself so we need to leave her alone" Cyborg stated. Suddenly starfire and beastboy came in to check on Raven Cyborg explained. "Will friend Raven be ok" Star asked with worry in her eyes. "Yes we need to find out who that girl is" Robin says. "But what about Raven" BB added. "She is fine, just needs to rest" Robin assured heading for the living room. When they Got there They see Abrilla standing there. "What do you want" Robin asked. "Chill yo I only came to see Raven." She confessed waving her hands up. "YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR HER" Beastboy yelled. Suddenly Raven walked in shouting "BEASTBOY STOP YELLING" "Raven how you doing" Abrilla asked. Raven was weak but she used what little power she had to grab Abrilla and throw her into a wall. "I'm in pain no thanks to you" She stated. "Wait you two know each other" Cyborg questioned. "Yes long story" Abrilla answered. "But seriously what are you doing here" Robin asked. "I just came to see my old friend Raven" She said. Raven released Abrilla and glared at her saying "leave...now." "But...look if you let me explain" Abrilla began to say but she closed her mouth when a knife covered in dark energy came toward her. Abrilla and the others watched as Raven left the room. "So you guys were friends" Cyborg said turning to Abrilla, but she was gone.

{SLADE'S LAIR}

Abrilla Dissolved through the floor of her room and headed for the bathroom when a fist came out of nowhere and struck her in the face. "What the fuck" She yelled rubbing her cheek. "Language apprintice. Oh! and I've took the liberty of installing a new rule. You are forbidden to go out again" Slade said stepping out of the darkness. Abrilla summoned her powers, the lamps and a foot rest was covered in red and flying in Slade's direction. He easly dodged them. Slade did a backflip, landed behind Abrilla and kicked her in the back. Abrilla faceplanted into a wall. Before she could react Slade put her in a head lock. "You can't stop me from seeing Raven" She said gasping for air. "When I found you I took you in and taught you everything I know, You was the one who promised to obey my every command, am I correct." Slade whispered in her ear. Abrilla stopped struggling and slade loosened his grip. "I'm sorry master I will never disobey you again" she said trying to hold back tears. "Good girl, And from now on lights out at seven" Slade informed Abrilla as he left her room.

Happy 4/20 everybody!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning the titans awoke to find Raven in the living room meditating. "Raven we need to talk" Robin spoke breaking the silence. "About" she said her eyes closed. "Abrilla, what happened between you and her that makes you e couch. "When we were young Abrilla and I were friends back in Azarath." she said controling her emotions. "We did everything togather until one day she left and I never saw her again." "Wow Raven that must of really hurt" Beastboy said. "Well that is in the past. Now that she is working for Slade we must stop her" Raven stated. The others watched as Raven exited the livingroom. Suddenly the alarm went off, Robin went to the computer and pulled up satillite view of Abrilla destroying the city. "Titans go" Robin yelled getting on his R-cycle. Cyborg and Beastboy rode in the t-car while Staerfire flew. When they arrived they were greeted by a flying car. "Abrilla stop this now" Robin said. "Why don't you just make me" she screamed ripping up the pavement and flinging it towards them. Cyborg blasted them ,aimed for her and fired. "Missed me" Abrilla cackled. She stretched her hand out and red energy snaked up their body. "Any last words titans" She asked as she tightened her grip on the titans squeezing the life out of them. "Yeah duck" Beastboy said. Abrilla felt a foot make contact with her face and hit the ground. "LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE" Raven said her eyes glowing white. "Raven, nice of you to drop by" Abrilla chuckled as she released the other titans. Raven and Abrilla stared at each other until Abrilla shot red energy at Raven who blocked it with a black shield. "Come on while Abrilla is occupied lets get slade I got a lock on his location" Robin said taking off on his R-cycle. "Why Abrilla why must you do this you have a choice, leave slade and go on with your life" Raven said. "I made my choice and I can't abandon my master" She said wrapping Raven in red rope. Abrilla threw her around until she was coughing up blood. Then Abrilla grabbed her waist and fell to the ground. The rope that trapped raven disappeared. Raven approach Abrilla and asked "whats wrong?" "Master I'm coming" Abrilla shouted as she flew to Slade's lair. When she got there she sees the titans beat her master. Just as Robin brought down his staff Abrilla jumped in front of Slade and blocked it with a red shield. "Apprentice kill them" Slade commanded. "Kill them and I'll end you" Raven said as she phased through the floor in front of her team. Abrilla froze and had tons of thoughts going through her head."Abrilla don't just stand there kill her that's an order" Slade yelled. Abrilla looked from Raven to Slade and Raven again. Slade pushed her out of the way and said "I'll kill them myself." Raven chanted " Azarath metrion zenthos", grabbed Slade with a shadowy hand and flung him everywhere. "No stop Raven don't." Abrilla pleaded. The rest of the titans jumped in and helped Raven. Abrilla began to cry. She couldn't take it anymore, she jumped in front of Slade again, sliced the dark energy with a red sword from her powers and shrieked "ENOUGH." "Why do you defend him" Raven asked her hand close to Abrilla's face. "Because I made a promise that I would help him when he needed me" "But what about me when I needed a friend Abrilla, you left me all alone on azarath and I just want to know the truth...NOW!" Raven said her eyes glowing red. "The reason I left is because The monks of azarath also looked into my future and told me I had a dark heart and that I would awaken the evil in you." She confessed. Slade pulled out his staff and slapped it across Abrilla's back. Abrilla fell to the ground hissing in pain. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER" Raven screamed as she Snatched a broken piece of metal with her powers and sent it flying towards him when Abrilla jumped back up. She gasped as she looked down to see the sharp metal lodged in her stomach. Slade froze looked at abrilla, surprised that she saved him. Abrilla looked at raven and began to fall. Raven caught Abrilla as she fell. Slade snuck out of the hidout and ran only to be chased by robin and the others. "Raven Do you forgive me now" Abrilla choked out as blood gushed out her mouth and stomach. "Yes I forgive you" Raven said trying to control her powers. " Raven promise me that you will live on in life and that you shall always remember me" she said with a last breath as a single tear fell from her eye. " I promise I will Abrilla" Raven said trying not to cry. The others came back but it was to late, Abrilla was dead. The next day the titans stood over the grave of Abrilla crying. Raven placed a rose on the grave and said "Abrilla you may have done horrible things through out your life but I know you meant well. Also I will never let your death be in vein. Rest in peace." Don't worry Raven we will make slade pay for what he did" Robin said putting his hand on her shoulder. When they left the gravesite Slade walked up to it and placed a rose on it as well. "You was a good apprentice" Slade said. He looked at the tombstone as it read "A fallen angel is returning home."


End file.
